


Where There's Smoke

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Firefighter AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a fireman. Jade is a teacher who set his bathroom on fire. "Scruffy-looking nerfherder?" Oh, yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted May 2005.

Below the square second-floor balcony, the guys in the parking lot laughed as they replaced heavy hoses, secured valves, and put equipment away. The police had gone already, and the paramedics had long since been called to a pile-up on the freeway; it was only the big red fire truck blocking the tenants into their spots beneath the carport. Someone had turned off the emergency lights. Someone else had radioed in the all-clear. There were people on the sidewalk staring curiously between the firemen and the second-story balcony, whispering among themselves. Adam paid no mind to the civilians.  
  
He leaned over the railing and let the last of his personal gear fall. The jacket, big and dirty-yellow, was an unsightly heap smothering the bright marigolds. Fat, worn gloves and a battered helmet joined the jacket.  
  
The sharp, hard face below grinned up. "Should we take our time?"   
  
"Leave without me if you have to," Adam called back.  
  
With a knowing laugh, the scruffy man gathered Adam's gear from the flowerbed.  
  
Pleased that his men knew him so well and seemed to take his predilections in stride, Adam turned away from the railing. He passed through the open sliding glass door, into a small, sparsely-furnished living room that had, before the chaos of the afternoon, been very neat and well-ordered. Now it was a mess. The coffee table had been shoved against the futon, which in turn was against the wall. Somehow, the big mirror over the couch had been disturbed, and hung now at a slightly awkward angle. One of the heavy coffee-table books lay on the floor, open to a set of black and white erotic male nudes. It was disturbingly tasteful and incredibly hot. The white carpet was trampled and bore sooty bootprints in a pathway that came from the narrow hallway and split to lead to both the front door and the balcony.  
  
Adam followed the path, removing the hidden pack of cigarettes from his rolled-up sleeve and snatching a lighter from the end table as he passed it. He rounded the corner with only the barest of plans. He saw the evidence and took it at face value; he also saw the subtexts, and his cock stirred, interested in the potential. The image of big brown eyes boring into him floated before his mind's eye. Adam moved into the bedroom.  
  
Like the living room, the bedroom would have been cramped if it wasn't so efficiently arranged. A large, flat bed with no footboard and no headboard was pushed against the wall under the window, and a set of spindly wooden bookshelves flanked an antique armoire. There was no closet in the room. Everything was so clean and white under the soot and smoke residue. It turned Adam's smile smaller and darker, and made his cock harder. What did he love more than prim little queens?  
  
The doorframe that led to the bathroom was charred, and the solid six-panel interior door was a splintered mess on its gold-tone hinges. Adam drew to a halt just inside the bathroom and surveyed the mess. Mr. Puget had been quick-thinking when he closed the door to confine the fire, and he was lucky that the door had done its job until the firemen had arrived. But Adam found himself hoping that the schoolteacher was smart enough to have bought renter's insurance. The bathroom was going to cost a small fortune to replace: the toilet was cracked, the bathtub was burned beyond immediate recognition, and while the cabinet and its countertop remained standing, it was only a hardened laminate shell. And this, little boys, is why flattening irons should never be used near a sink full of soaking delicates. Silently, Adam stared at the apartment's owner and lit up a cigarette, then replaced the pack in his shirtsleeve and let the lighter fall to the floor beside his foot.  
  
Mr. Jade Puget stood before the soot-covered mirror, picking aimlessly through the melted-together mess of his countertop, tossing unrecognizable burned plastic globes and chunks into the clean white trash can carted in from the kitchen. His head was down, but his body had tensed when Adam entered. His black sweater was rumpled, and the edges and collar of his white shirt beneath it were dirty. His glasses had slipped down his nose.  
  
"You can't smoke in here," Jade said, listless haughtiness in his voice.  
  
Adam smirked and took a drag. "Didn't stop you."  
  
Shoulders stiff, Jade swept the ruins of his cosmetics case into the trash can. "The irony is overwhelming," he said sharply. Anger and frustration were finally coming out. "A fireman who smokes!"  
  
"We all have our vices," Adam chuckled.  
  
"Yes, well, I imagine men like you have a few more than your fair share."  
  
Adam sucked on the cigarette, then released a lungful of smoke. "Men like me?" he repeated curiously.  
  
"Macho, pig-headed, beer-swilling, chain-smoking pissing contestants," Jade bit.  
  
Surprised, pleased laughter burst from Adam, and he nearly dropped his cigarette. "And spoiled, prissy queens like yourself are completely without vice?"  
  
Jade scowled over his shoulder at the man filling his doorway and invading his private world. "I'm not a queen," he sniffed.  
  
Unable to help it, Adam rolled his blue eyes. "Because you don't target those smooth pale schoolboys at all, do you? They just  _happen_ to need a little private tutoring from  _Mr. Puget_."  
  
Jade's back straightened. "I don't fuck my students," he said coldly.  
  
"Of course you don't," Adam patronized. "That would be too pervy for your immaculate morality. No, you fuck boys who want to be your students."  
  
Glaring, Jade whirled to face Adam. The trash can fell to the charred tile floor, contents spilling out. His big brown eyes glittered in the strange faded light and he took three steps closer to the long, lean man in uniform. "Who are you to make judgment calls? You sleep and shower with other men, you spend your days handling symbolic phalluses, and you harass innocent civilians--the ones you're supposed to protect and serve."  
  
Adam only smiled. "Who was judging? I only wanted to point out a flaw in your argument."  
  
Chest heaving, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed--he was hot riled up like this, passionate, dangerous--Jade demanded, "What?"  
  
Jade was too enticingly close now. Adam lowered the cigarette from his bowed lips and dropped it. He stamped it out with the toe of his boot, using that motion to propel himself forward and put him within comfortable arm's reach of the teacher. "We all have our vices, Mr. Puget." Adam's arms were around him in an instant, the smaller body crushed against his. He gave the man no time to protest or process the moment. Lips mashed against lips, and a thick tongue invaded a hot mouth.  
  
Immobile, trapped, Jade seemed to freeze before panicking. He braced flat palms on Adam's chest and pushed, only to be met with the indomitable resistance of Adam's superior strength. The kiss deepened. Adam tipped his head and stroked his tongue over Jade's. Very slowly, he began to lean forward, bending Jade at the waist and easing his body back.  
  
Persistence paid off. Jade softened into the kiss, parting his lips willingly and sliding one arm up to hook around Adam's neck as the other fingers curled against the hard plane of one pectoral. Adam gave a quick grind of his hips, a warning, a way of sharing the reality of the moment. Then the kiss was over, and hard blue eyes waited until surprised brown ones stared up.  
  
"There's no way those boys give you what you need. You need a real man, Mr. Puget."  
  
"They are real--" Jade tried to protest.  
  
Jade was silenced by another kiss, deeper and harder. It was only a moment before both arms were looped around Adam's neck and Jade's body seemed to give up and give in. With practiced calm, Adam slid a hand from Jade's back to his ass and squeezed hard. When Jade squirmed, Adam broke the kiss. Jade was ready. He was ready.  
  
"You know what to do," he whispered gruffly. "Get those pants down and bend over."  
  
Adam released Jade when he scrambled to obey, tearing away and clawing at the belt and button and fly of his black slacks. There was no hesitation in his hands or in his trembling body. Adam watched the first tantalizing glimpse of tight skin appear, and then physically started when Jade freed his substantial cock from the camouflaging confines of the pants. Then he was turning, pushing them down to his thighs, wiggling that cute little ass as he threw himself over the remains of the counter and raised his head to stare at Adam in the grime-caked mirror.  
  
The flame-retardant pants hindered him, but Adam still got them and the Dickies under them open and pulled out his own throbbing erection. Part of him wanted to laugh at Jade's shameless eagerness and his utter hairlessness, but most of him just wanted to rip into that tight little ass. Grinning, Adam spit into his hand and slicked his dick as he moved up behind Jade.  
  
"Do you take it up the ass very often, Mr. Puget?"  
  
Jade was shuddering. His hips had already begun rocking back and forth, and even with his pants only at his thighs, his ass was open and waiting. He managed to stutter "dildo" coherently enough for Adam.  
  
A dark, pleased smile twisted Adam's lips. "Oh, good. I don't have to waste time stretching your lily-white ass, then." And Adam rammed in to the hilt.  
  
Jade howled and scrabbled for a handhold, but only succeeded in knocking the plastic hunk of his hair dryer onto the floor. Adam set hands at Jade's sharp hips, pulled out, and slammed back in. He threw the full weight of his lean body into each thrust. Jade was tight, even tighter than Adam had expected, and oh so hot inside. The undulating vice grip of his muscles was a delicious pressure. Within moments, Jade's body found Adam's rhythm, and he began to move against Adam's hips and the rough black mess of the cabinet.  
  
Adam leaned down, his mouth seeking Jade's ear. "Do you get this often enough, you prissy little queen? A big, hard, hot man tearing your ass up? You like it, don't you?" He nipped at the edge of the ear at his lips and listened to Jade’s lusty moan as he jabbed the tip of his cock against the hard knot of Jade’s prostate.  
  
Jade’s sides were smooth under Adam’s roaming hands, and the cashmere and starched cotton bunched over his wrists as he slid his hands up along the taut flesh. He slipped fingers around and pinched Jade’s peaked nipples, then let his fingers settle in the dips between the bones of Jade’s heaving ribcage as he ravaged the back of the teacher’s searing neck. Adam’s hips never quit, and Jade’s fingertips clawed into the top layer of ash. Jade was shuddering uncontrollably now, panting hard, driving his ass back against Adam’s hips again and again.  
  
"Are you going to come?" Adam breathed hotly near Jade’s ear, gruff permission.  
  
With a wordless cry, Jade came, shooting hot-white seed all over the ruined cabinet, the blackened counter, and his sweater. Adam didn't relent, only thrust faster and harder, riding Jade through his convulsions, exploiting the rhythm of his releasing body. It seemed to take an eternity for Adam to finish, but he finally did, coming hard deep inside the panting, sighing teacher.  
  
Long moments later, Adam withdrew his half-hard cock and pulled Jade back and up. The teacher trembled in his arms, body twitching with each rolling aftershock. Adam breathed heavily into Jade’s sweaty hair and smoothed a hand down his front, readjusting the messy sweater.  
  
"We all have our vices," he repeated in a low voice.  
  
Abruptly, Jade stiffened and pulled away. His face, visible in the mirror, regained its haughty mask. His long-fingered hands went to his pants and tugged them up. He covered himself and sealed his fly, then made slow work of his belt. "Do you make a habit of raping men you meet on the job?" His voice was icy and he refused to look up.  
  
Anger flashed in Adam's eyes. That wasn't the reaction he expected at all. He tucked himself back in and sealed the blue pants almost angrily. "Rape? Is that what you think?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Jade's face. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around, looking up at Adam. His tone was heavy, his words genuinely contrite, as he said, "No. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to--I don't do this. With men I meet like this."  
  
Adam shrugged, trying to play it off. "You seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"I did." Jade blushed and looked down.  
  
Relief passed through Adam, and he reached out to tuck fingers under Jade's chin and lift his face. "Any time you get tired of those sad little boys, call me." He flashed a grin. "You have my number." He stepped in and dropped a friendly kiss on Jade's gaping mouth. "Ladder sixty-nine. I'm off Sundays. We can do this right." He paused. "Though I'm still gonna fuck you."  
  
Jade swallowed hard. One hand came up to wrap around Adam's wrist. "Yeah. I got that."  
  
"Good. 'Cause even if you are a queen, you're a great time."  
  
He grinned. "And even if you are a pissing contestant, you're still a decent guy."  
  
"All you needed to know." Adam kissed him one last time. "Call me."  
  
"If I start another fire, I won't have to." 


End file.
